Como agua hirviendo en mi interior
by Kodoku Uchiha
Summary: Roy se ha enamorado de Kodoku Sagi, hija ilegítima de Isaac McDougal pero que ha heredado la alquimia de hielo de su padre. Sin embargo ella es una alquimista estatal que ha quedado al cargo del coronel Roy Mustang. Sin embargo ella es hija de un criminal por lo que la mantienen en central y ella disconforme escapa, termina siendo secuestrada y Roy irá a salvarla./tal vezOneshots/


Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a su autora Hiromu Arakawa.  
Solo los OC me pertenecen.  
Esta historia esta hecha por una fan para fans sin fines de lucro.  
Este One-shot e rating M  
Si van a compartir esto preguntar antes por favor por medio de un PM o un review.

\- Dialogo dialogo dialogo - acción acción- dialogo  
_pensamientos_

Este es el primer One-shot que me atrevo a publicar sin embargo quiero que los que lleguen a leer esto me den sus opiniones sinceramente sin importar si es positivo o negativo.  
**ACLARACIÓN**: Esta historia se ubica en un lugar donde Edward y Alphonse tienen 18 años y pueden usar alquimia (Edward puede hacerlo sin círculos) además de sus cuerpos restaurados salvo por la pierna de Ed; y Roy tiene ambos ojos pues prefiero la versión del brotherhood sin embargo aún no llega al cargo de Fürer.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo esta historia, espero la disfruten

* * *

**Como agua hirviendo en mi interior**

El coronel Roy Mustang movía su pierna de arriba a abajo en la punta de sus pies en un tic nervioso sentado en su escritorio con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla utilizando estas de apoyo para la misma. Estaba realmente estresado y furioso como cada vez que sentía que las cosas estaban fuera de su control. Todo era culpa de esa maldita chiquilla que se esforzaba en no hacerle caso y por ello había acabado en aquella situación. No pensó que se tomaría tan en serio lo que dijo la vez que se conocieron.

***Flashback***

Roy ya había oido de aquella muchacha, a la cual solo conocía de nombre...hasta ahora que la iban a dejar a su cargo, ya que quien se encargaba de ella fue asesinado cuando intentaron secuestrarla (intento en el que fallaron obviamente), por lo que su trabajo actual sería vigilarla y mantenerla segura. De todos modos él no se habría podido negar aunque quisiera pues era una orden directa de los de arriba. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

\- Adelante - dijo enderezandose en su silla con aquella pose imponente y arrogante típica de él.

\- Coronel - Havoc ingresó saludando y tras de él entro una chica a la cual supuso era la que tenía que cuidar. La repasó con la mirada disimuladamente mientras ella caminaba hasta colocarse al lado de su subordinado.

Se veía bien en aquel uniforme azul un tanto diferente al de las demás oficiales pues tenía los hombros caídos, un escote generoso y se ajustaba bien a su cintura además de aquel pantalón que se amoldaba a su figura. Tenía el cabello corto rubio pálido que tiraba más para castaño o plateado, ojos azul-celeste, piel pálida, contextura delgada, pechos grandes y firmes (copa D según la "intuición" del coronel), cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, trasero bien formado y firme, piernas largas y bien torneadas, pies pequeños y un andar hipnotizante para cualquiera. "Además de una alquimista letal" era lo primero que pensaba cualquier oficial de central pues todos estaban enterados de que aquella chica de 18 años era una alquimista nacional desde los 15 pues adquirió la alquimia del agua y la consideraron un peligro ya que podía controlar el agua corporal y la sangre.

Sin embargo lo primero que pensó el coronel fue "Así que ella también tiene una alquimia de un elemento". No mostró su sorpresa, solo caminó y se detuvo a un metro de ellos.

\- Buenas Tardes. Soy Kodoku Sagi - Su voz era dulce. Hizo una reverencia un tanto leve mostrando respeto...aunque Roy aprovecho para mirar su escote. Era de esperarse de un mujeriego como él.

\- Coronel Roy Mustang_,_ mucho gusto. - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza con gesto amable. La chica sonrió levemente resaltando el color rosado intenso de sus labios, parecía nerviosa. - me temo que estará a mi cuidado a partir de ahora.

\- Y yo me temo que le traeré problemas desde ahora. - Mustang logró lo que quería, la joven se rió de su comentario.

***Fin Flashback***

Era simplemente imposible o fijarse en ella, ese caminar felino, su modo de hablar, su mirada sagaz, su cuerpo de infarto, su jovialidad, su encanto, su inteligencia, todo te llamaba a gritos a mirarla. Estaba consciente de que se llevaban 11 años, y que ella era la hija ilegítima de Isaac McDougal (un antiguo alquimista estatal que luego se convirtió en criminal) quien no le había dado su apellido para mantenerla oculta, intento fallido pues unos alquimistas estatales la hallaron utilizando su poder por lo cual fue persuadida (por no decir obligada) a convertirse en alquimista nacional. Ella no parecía molesta por ello, lo que le molestaba a ella era el no poder salir a su antojo.

***Flashback* 5 semanas con Sagi**

\- Mustang-san~ puedo ir a...

\- No Kodoku, estoy ocupado y mis subordinados tienen demasiado por hacer como para acompañarte.- suspiró Roy apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar tratando de no mirar a la chica pues sabía que estaba haciendo un puchero, y el que estuviera recostada boca abajo apoyada sobre sus codos le daba una vista de _otra cosa _por lo que verla no ayudaba.

-* decât spoilere colonelul crude *- "que cruel coronel aguafiestas" dijo en Rumano

\- ¡No me hables en idiomas que no entiendo señorita! - ella rió, sabía que el odiaba no entender lo que decía

\- Es culpa de ustedes por dejarme encerrada con libros de todo tipo *dondrona* - "idiota" lo insultó en malgache

\- ¡Buenas, Roy! ¡Sagi-chan, tiempo sin verte!- Huges irrumpió en la oficina del Coronel efusivo como siempre.

\- _La viste ayer en la tarde \- _pensóRoy con una vena palpitándole en la frente

\- Huges-san~...- ella puso su voz melosa

\- Dime Sagi-chan.

\- _Lo que me faltaba\- _Roy ya sabía lo que pasaría.

\- Me llevaría a la biblioteca ¿por favor? _Mustang-san...- _pronunció su nombre con saña al propósito - ...no me quiere dejar salir.- puso cara del gato con botas y junto las manos a la altura del pecho.

Como ya pensaban el coronel y la chica, Huges no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la desvió hacia cualquier otro lado enternecido.

\- Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando me miras así.- dijo sin poder aguantar más aquella mirada. Y tirando rápidamente de la mano de la chica hacia la puerta.- fue un gusto saludarte Roy, no olvides...

\- Alto ahí.- Roy ya había previsto sus movimientos y tiró de la otra mano de la chica hacia él.- Kodoku, sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir sin mi supervisión o la del mayor Armstrong o en todo caso la de mis subordinados, y sabes perfectamente por que.- la chica resopló.

\- Entonces ven con nosotros, podemos ir a comer ¿verdad? son las 6 y no has tomado un descanso.- le regaño al Coronel.- si no comes algo adecuado enfermaras, mañana puedes acabar con eso.- ella le dedico una mirada realmente preocupada.

Roy suspiró como quien no quiere la cosa ante su mirada y sabiendo que tenía razón pero sin decirlo en voz alta, se pasó la mano por el cabello y musito - solo será un pequeño descanso- haciéndola sonreír

\- Para tener 17 eres muy infantil ¿lo sabías?- ella se rió ante el comentario del Coronel y no le respondió

\- Vamos antes de que me encierren en su burbuja de amor.- se burló Huges haciéndolos sonrojar.

\- Cierra la boca Maes.- Roy no estaba conforme con su comentario.

***Fin Flashback***

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus recuerdos y se centró de nuevo en el problema. Aquello no era lo peor, lo peor era ¡Que no lo dejaban ir a buscarla! ¡Joder! ¡¿Y qué si no tenían suficiente información de los secuestradores?! ¡ÉL podría sacarla de allí ! ¡Todo era culpa de Edward Elric! ¡ Ese enano le metió esas ideas en la cabeza! ¡Si no le hubiera dicho que debería disfrutar más su vida y divertirse de vez en cuando ella no hubiera salido del lugar donde la cuidaban!

***Flashback***

\- ¡¿En dónde se metió Fullmetal?!¡ Llevo esperando 30 minutos Joder!

\- Sigue en la biblioteca Coronel, él dijo que "había encontrado a alguien interesante en este momento como para atender a sus caprichos" - dijo la Teniente Riza Hawkeye con cierto matiz de burla en la voz.

El pelinegro no se mostró nada feliz y sin mediar palabra se dirigió a la biblioteca con un mal presentimiento el cual confirmo al llegar y encontrar a los hermanos Elric hablando con su 'protegida'.

\- ...¿Enserio no puedes salir de aquí sola? Yo no lo soportaría, me sentiría asfixiado... -el rubio menor asintió de acuerdo a la opinión de su hermano.-...Deberías disfrutar un poco más, romper las reglas de vez en cuando no hace mal supongo.

\- Que ideas tontas le estas metiendo en la cabeza a mi protegida, fullmetal.- reclamo el alquimista de la llama.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Mustang es quien está a tu cargo?! Eso explica muchas cosas, pobre de ti Sagi. - le decía Edward exagerando e ignorando al coronel. La oji-azul se rió del comentario al igual que el rubio menor por el comportamiento de su hermano.

\- ¿Sucede algo Roy-san?- Pregunto la única chica presente al ver la mueca de fastidio del Coronel.

\- ¿L-lo -lla-llamas por s-su nom-bre?- le pregunto Alphonse en voz baja a la muchacha sorprendido por que alguien que no sea Huges le hablara de tu-a-tu a Roy Mustang. Sin embargo el Coronel lo escucho.

\- Ha estado bajo mi cargo durante cinco meses _además de estar saliendo desde hace tres de ellos y habernos acostado desde hace uno\- _Mustang se encogió de hombros- supongo que es normal. El rubio mayor iba a replicar pero el Coronel habló antes que él. - Sagi, no deberías juntarte mucho con él, solo te traerá problemas - ignoró olímpicamente hasta que notó algo. - ¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen para que le hables con tanta familiaridad Acero?- ahora si se dirigió al alquimista nacional.

\- ¡No tengo porque...!

\- Desde hace cuatro semanas.- le interrumpió Alphonse - Ella nos pidió que la llamáramos por su nombre porque tenemos la misma edad y de ese modo era más cómodo.- La chica asintió ligeramente sonrojada.

\- ¡Dejen de ignorarme! - se quejaba el de trenza.

\- Ya veo, así que fuiste tu. - Roy no se veía feliz por aquello por lo que Sagi se puso nerviosa.- De todos modos sabes muy bien que es peligroso para tí salir sola así que ni lo pienses señorita.- ella agachó la cabeza resignada y un tanto enfurruñada.

\- No tenías porque hablarle así - le recriminó Edward con voz seria una vez ella caminó fuera de la sala.- Deberías pensar más en como se siente ella.

\- No es asunto tuyo. Solo los llamé para ver si tenían listo el informe de la última misión a la que los envié.

***Fin Flashback***

Después de aquella conversación se pregunto si el rubio habría tenido algo de razón pues luego de aquella conversación Roy y Sagi discutieron porque ella le pidió un poco más de libertad que fue denegada ya que Roy alegó que estaba diciendo esas estupideces por culpa de su rubio amigo y que estaba siendo muy infantil, la chica escapó causando pánico en las oficinas de la central, sin embargo la Teniente la encontró a las pocas horas en casa de los hermanos Elric que obviamente recibieron una reprimenda por no haber comunicado que estaba allí. Sin embargo Edward se liberó de cualquier culpa que Roy le quisiera echar diciendo la verdad: Que el único culpable era él. Roy se fue despotricando tanto por las palabras del chico como el enfado de la chica, y la Teniente se ocupó de llevar a la joven a su casa ya que se habías vuelto amigas al haber tenido el mismo destino y entre ellas había suficiente confianza como para quedarse en casa de la teniente.

Roy pensó que tal vez si hubiera hablado con ella, no se encontraría en esa situación. Sagi, Edward, Alphonse y Winry (que había ido de visita) desaparecidos. Roy podía apostar que habían utilizado a Winry como rehén para atraer a los Elric, y a su vez utilizarlos a ellos para atraer a Sagi hacia los secuestradores. Pero quien quiera que la hubiese secuestrado pagaría caro. Tanto por meterse con ella por ser un arma importante para el país, lo que acabaría en la muerte de los secuestradores si veían el secreto de la chica en su piel, como por meterse con la pareja del Coronel Roy Mustang.

\- Coronel, tenemos la ubicación del lugar donde mantienen a los rehenes - el alquimista de la llama no esperó una segunda llamada y rápidamente se dirigió con las tropas que se dirigirían para allá. En ese momento se sintió aliviado de haber sido paranoico y haber puesto un localizador en la cadena que le regaló a Sagi la primera vez que salieron.

***Flashback***

\- ¿Así que esto es una cita?- preguntó ella curiosa mientras se sentaba en la mesa del lugar al que la había llevado Roy.

\- Claro - le confirmó Roy bebiendo el whisky con hielo que le había traído el camarero y a su vez dejándole a ella una taza de café.

\- ¿Y a cuantas de tus conquistas has traído aquí?- Roy se atragantó haciéndola reír.- No soy estúpida Mustang-san, soy consciente de su reputación de mujeriego. Sobretodo gracias a la información aportada por Riza-san. Dime ¿ a cuántas haz traído antes para impresionarlas?

\- Cuatro- dijo él en voz baja si quitar el vaso de su boca. Ella no se inmutó.- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Funcionó?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Te impresioné?

\- Tal vez - dijo dándole un trago largo a su café.- ¿Y yo, te impresioné?

\- Totalmente.- admitió Roy con una risa.

\- ¿ Porqué me miras así ?- dijo ella sonrojada al notar la mirada fija que le dedicaba el coronel.

\- Te ves hermosa.- ella se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba.

\- Q-q-que cosas dices.- dijo ella distrayéndose en su café de nuevo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- Kodoku...

\- Sagi. - le interrumpió.- dime solo Sagi. - esta vez fue el turno de Roy de sonrojarse, aunque fue ligeramente.

\- Entonces tu dime Roy... Sagi...- el se puso de pie hasta colocarse detrás de ella, le apartó el cabello del cuello y le susurró al oído.- cierra los ojos.

Ella obedeció por inercia y segundos después sintió un casi inexistente peso en su cuello.

\- Ábrelos.- ella hizo caso y vislumbró un hermoso collar de plata en forma de una gota- Feliz cumpleaños 18.- le sonrió el y la interrumpió adivinando lo que ella le preguntaría.- El mayor Armstrong se enteró y me lo dijo.

\- Es precioso- dijo tocándolo con las puntas de sus dedos- gracias Roy-san - le dio un beso en la mejilla.- que te parece si celebramos mis 18 mientras me enseñas a beber.

Luego de varias insistencias Roy accedió alegando que era solo por ser su cumpleaños, hasta que sin notarlo ella acabó bastante mareada(aunque no borracha) y decidió que la llevaría a su casa, pues de todos modos ella se quedaba allí a veces cuando se negaba a quedarse encerrada toda la noche en la central.

Ya cerca a su casa a Roy se le había ocurrido algo. Se colocó sus guantes discretamente e hizo subir el nivel de oxígeno hasta que vio que la joven se mareó lo suficiente como para caer y la atrapó en el acto volviendo a guardar sus guantes discretamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le dijo cerca de su rostro haciéndola estremecer.

Se mostró satisfecho cuando ella musito un escueto - si, creo que bebí mucho.- y se sujetó a sus hombros algo desorientada. Él aprovecho ese momento para acercarse insinuante a sus labios, y al ver que ella no se negaba terminó aquella acción. Empezó a besarla despacio y con ternura, y luego de unos momentos comenzó a subir la intensidad del beso, delineando con su lengua el labio inferior de la chica haciéndola suspirar y aprovechando aquello para irrumpir su boca con su lengua. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa pues jamás la habían besado _así_. Roy la ciñó por la cintura atrayendola hacia si mismo con un deje de orgullo al notar que ella le correspondía de manera tímida e inexperta. Se separaron cuando ella se quedó sin aire, pero Roy no soltó su cintura.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Sagi.- le dijo robándole un último y casto beso.

***Fin Flashback* **

Era abrumadora la facilidad con la que ambos se habían enamorado sin darse cuenta. Ninguno lo decía muy seguido en voz alta, pues no eran del tipo que va diciendo esas cosas a los cuatro vientos. Pero se lo demostraban cada vez que podían...aunque podían llegar a ser cursis en algunos momentos.

***Flashback* Cuatro meses y medio con Sagi**

\- Basta Roy, vas a hacer que me queme.

\- Puedo quemarte de otra manera si dejas de hacer eso.

Sagi había estado en la cocina vestida solamente con una camisa de Roy y sus bragas tratando de hacer un poco de sopa para cenar cuando Roy se había puesto tras de ella _solo_ con unos pantalones de chándal y había envuelto su cintura con ambos brazos apretándola contra él, apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros de ella y besándola en el cuello. Sin embargo, ella no estaba de muy buen humor pues lo había visto coquetear con una de las oficiales de la central.

\- *Zoals ik branden, zul je zien*- "Como me queme, vas a ver" Roy la mordió en el cuello y ella gritó sorprendida

\- Te he dicho que no hables en idiomas que no entiendo.- gruño contra su clavícula, besando su cuello, succionando y dejando chupetones haciéndola suspirar.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo de comer si me tienes así?- se quejó ella un tanto molesta.

Tiro de ella hasta ponerla delante de la mesa de mármol de la cocina. Sujetó sus dos manos con una de las de él obligandola a tener medio cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa, su otra mano rápidamente viajo hasta su muslo y él tambien se hizo hacia adelante quedando sobre ella pero sin hacerla cargar su peso. Pegó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de ella, empujando sus caderas constantemente contra el trasero de ella simulando penetraciones.

\- Yo quiero comer otra cosa.- susurro seductoramente al oído de la chica que gimió tanto por sus palabras como por sus acciones al sentir la hombría despierta del Coronel.

\- Bien que has estado coqueteando con _esas mujeres _en tu trabajo.- Roy resopló

\- Ellas no me importan en lo absoluto, solo estaba aburrido.- dijo Roy sincerándose pues no quería que ella pensara mal de aquello.

\- Así no puedo tocarte.- dijo Sagi cediendo a lo que él quería como siempre. Estaba incómoda con la posición pero sin querer detener a Roy.

Él, obediente como nunca la soltó, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver como ella apagaba la cocina y lo llevaba a la habitación. Lo tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él ligeramente sonrojada. Roy le desabrochó la camisa y se entretuvo con sus pechos mientras ella le arañaba el pecho con placer sabiendo también que él gustaba de aquello.

\- Ahh...como me encantas.- le dijo cuando apretó su intimidad contra la de él aún con los dos teniendo las prendas bajas puestas.

\- Haz hervir el agua que tengo dentro y devórame tantas veces como quieras, tu eres solo mío y yo soy solo tuya. Nadie te dará tanto placer y cariño como yo, e igualmente sucederá conmigo.- dijo ella entrecortadamente, ardiendo con la misma pasión que el coronel.

Él le quito la ropa interior de un tirón y ella se encargó de quitarle el pantalón con los pies. El se posiciono para entrar en ella cuando ella tomó su miembro, jugando con el y haciéndolo tantear su entrada pero con sus uña amenazando con hacer daño si él hacia algo que ella no quería. El coronel se apoyó sobre sus codos frustrado por no poder moverse a su antojo y entrar en ella.

\- Dilo y te dejaré entrar.- dijo Sagi usando su otra mano para acariciar la mejilla del Coronel mostrándole la necesidad que ella también sentía de él.- Dímelo.

\- Te amo tanto como tú a mi. Me perteneces y yo a ti. No hay ni habrá nadie más que tú...- Roy jadeaba sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. A Sagi le bastó con aquello, acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó enredando sus piernas en las caderas de él para tumbarlo sobre ella dejando esta vez que él tuviera el control. Y él sin dudarlo entró en ella, ambos desbordaban pasión y amor en aquel momento. Y una vez más ambos se volvieron uno en cuerpo y alma.

***Fin Flashback* **

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando notó que la puerta del auto se abría, y el salió como alma que lleva el diablo dispuesto a encontrar a la oji-azul que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos inertes e incinerados, el color carmesí de la sangre cubría todo el piso y salpicaba las paredes, el humo subía y desaparecía a gusto del alquimista de la llama que furioso seguía buscando a la joven de cabellos casi castaños pues ya habían hallado a los hermanos Elric (un tanto magullados) y a su amiga de la infancia, a ellos ya se los habían llevado de regreso a la central, sin embargo aún no la habían encontrado a ella.

El hombre que Roy seguía y cuyo nombre desconocía e ignoraba calló al suelo chillando de dolor cuando sintió las llamas quemarle la carne ahora descubierta de su pierna izquierda, el fuego se apagó y Roy tomó al hombre por el cuello levantándolo del suelo y ahorcándolo contra la pared.

\- Tu gente ya está muerta, no deberías ni esforzarte. Dime donde está la chica.- exigió Roy con una voz cargada de odio y furia - más te vale que esté bien.

El hombre contra la pared se rió de manera seca y macabra. Roy lo apretó más del cuello.

\- Está en la habitación detrás del espejo gigante.- el hombre andrajoso y quemado sonrió como pudo- deberías apresurarte, aunque puede que mis hombres ya hallan tomado su cuerpo a su gusto.- Roy se quedó sin aire un segundo y al siguiente apretó la garganta de aquel desgraciado hasta romperle cada hueso allí existente.

Se movió con rapidez en los pasillos de aquel horrible lugar hasta que dio con la habitación que buscaba y rápidamente entró encontrando una escena que lo dejó e shock.

La chica estaba en un rincón abrazándose a sí misma dándole la espalda con solo una camisa y el resto de su ropa hecha jirones por la habitación. Roy apretó los puños y se acercó despacio a la chica que se había encogido en su sitio al escuchar pasos, podía escucharla jadear.

\- Sagi - su voz tembló al pronunciar su nombre aún sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

La chica volteó cohibida. Sus mejillas rojas y por sus ojos aún caían lágrimas. Cuando vio a Roy rápidamente estiró su brazo hacia él buscando su consuelo.

\- ¿R-Roy?- el no se hizo de rogar y se arrodilló a su lado abrazándola. Ella sollozó con fuerza y le correspondió débilmente. - Baka ¿dónde estabas?.- Roy apretó más sus brazos al rededor de ella sin llegar a lastimarla- Tenían a Edward y a Alphonse, no pude hacer nada. No me dejaron opción. Lo siento, te estoy dando demasiados problemas verdad- Ella ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro buscando la protección y seguridad que sentía al tenerlo cerca.

Roy la tomó de las mejillas y la besó desesperado por sentir que ella de verdad estaba allí, que estaba viva y ahora estaba a salvo. Sagi gimió cuando la lengua de Roy se enredó con la suya. La chica estaba casi desnuda, por lo que él bajo una mano con la intención de cerrar la camisa sin dejar de besarla y sin querer rozó uno de sus pezones haciéndola separarse de él para gemir.

\- Te han dado algo ¿verdad? Tu cara esta roja y tu pulso muy agitado.- Roy respiro profundo antes de preguntar lo que más temía- ¿ Te hicieron algo?

\- Ellos...me tocaron...con sus dedos... su boca en mis...ahhh- La chico gimió al sentir una de las manos de Roy acariciar su monte de venus y luego bajar a su intimidad húmeda.

\- ¿Aquí? Alguien te tocó aquí ¿Fueron solo sus dedos?- ella no podía ver su expresión pues la boca de él estaba sobre su cuello, chupando y succionando la piel expuesta.

\- ahh hmmm- Sagi asintió incapaz de hablar. Roy soltó un suspiro, al menos no habían profanado su cuerpo con otro que no fuera el de él. Bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de la chica y mordió uno de sus pezones.- Ahhh- soltó un grito

\- Borraré cualquier rastro que hallan dejado en tí, así que olvídate de ellos.- ella temblaba bajo su tacto y sus palabras dulces y decididas.

Se subió al regazo del coronel enredando una de sus manos en su cabello colocando la otra en su hombro. Le sacó un gruido gutural a aquel pelinegro cuando bajo su cuerpo hasta sentarse sobre la creciente erección del coronel que no dejó de acariciarla. Ella desesperada por su toque no quería ir lento por lo que con rapidez le abrió la chaqueta y la camisa para después abrir la cremallera de su pantalón. Él, excitado por los gemidos que hacía la joven al estar tan sensible y con la necesidad de calmar su ansiedad no se negó a sus deseos cuando ella terminó de sacar su miembro erecto de sus pantalones y soltando un jadeo al sentirse libre de la prisión en la que estuvo.

\- Hazme olvidar- le rogó.

Ella se auto-penetró gimiendo con fuerza y sujetándose de el con los brazos a su cuello y sus piernas a su cintura cuando este se inclinó hacia adelante aún arrodillado con una mano en la pared y la otra en la espalda de ella para tomar el control de las embestidas salvajes a las que la sometió.

\- Este lugar...es...solo mío- gruño Roy en su oído mientras la hacía suya.

La boca del coronel no se quedaba quieta besando su pecho, su cuello, sus hombros, aquella piel delicada que lo incitaba a morderla hasta hacerla sangrar y marcarla como suya.

\- R-Roy... ya no... p-puedo...voy a...ahhhh- la chica alcanzó el clímax y segundos después Roy la siguió clamando su nombre.

Salió de ella con delicadeza y la besó liberando su preocupación al no haberla podido encontrar antes.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya, o se preocuparán y entrarán a buscarnos.- le dijo Roy separándose de ella reticente.

Se acomodó el pantalón. Le quito la camisa a la chica y le puso su camisa y su chaqueta que le quedaban grandes a pesar de medir 1,70. Roy la cargó al estilo novia y ella se abrazó a su cuello, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa cuando al salir muchas oficiales lo miraban con deseo por lo que escondió su rostro en el cuello del Coronel haciéndolo poner una media sonrisa.

\- Parecemos salidos de una película- susurró ella.

\- Pues ojalá el héroe se quede con la chica -dijo divertido.

\- Cual de todas. Eres un maldito mujeriego, tienes _demasiadas_ mujeres de donde escoger.- se quejó ella algo molesta al bajarse de sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás celosa?- le dijo cuando ella le dio la espalda por lo que la tomó de la cintura sin voltearla y le dijo al oído.- a mi solo me interesa una.

\- Sí claro- dijo ella sonrojada y comenzando una de sus típicas luchas verbales en el auto que los llevaría de regreso a donde pertenecían.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los que llegaron hasta aquí.**  
**Por favor no se olviden de dejar Reviews, díganme lo que opinan, en que puedo mejorar, etc.**  
**No me tengan piedad díganme sinceramente lo que piensan. ewe**

**Bueno, hasta otra.**


End file.
